Intramedullary nails are frequently used for internal fixation of long bones such as the femur. These intramedullary nails are often used in conjunction with a locking element for securing the intramedullary nail within the medullary canal. One such locking element is a spiral blade inserted centrally and laterally to affix the intramedullary nail. The spiral blade is mounted in a borehole of elongated cross-section, for instance in the form of a slot or in a keyed opening of similar shape. Another locking element that can be used is locking screws which also are inserted centrally and laterally to prevent the intramedullary nail from shifting along its longitudinal direction. Because of the different geometries of the spiral blades and locking screws, current and conventional apertures receiving the locking element are configured in such a way that the intramedullary nail can only be used with locking screws or only with a spiral blade. As a result, health care facilities must maintain a large inventory of intramedullary nails--some for use with spiral blades and some for use with locking screws.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved intramedullary nail that can be used with either locking screws or a spiral blade.